


A Different Fate

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius finds himself caught up in Severus' plan to save himself and Harry Potter; will the ending, though, be what he planned? (AU from book 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 . Originally posted [here](http://luciusbigbang.livejournal.com/65932.html).
> 
> Banner by LJ's wildflower4evr

_October_

"Dumbledore is going to get that boy killed," Severus snarled, pacing back and forth in front of the flickering fire. On both sides of the fireplace, floor to ceiling windows showcased a picturesque view of the grounds--covered in snow and more falling slowly.

Lucius sipped his wine and wondered what had caused this newest upset. As volatile as any potion in the hands of an untrained wizard, Severus spent many hours in a fit over something or someone, though usually it was Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter. As far as Lucius was aware, there was nothing outside of Hogwarts that could have caused this fit. In Hogwarts, though, he was blind and with Albus Dumbledore at the head, one never knew exactly what would occur day to day—especially in the current climate.

Lucius resisted the urge to touch his Dark Mark. 

"How do you mean?" Lucius asked when Severus was not forthcoming.

Severus shook his head angrily, not quite paying full attention to Lucius and his questions. "He thinks he's the only one with eyes and ears in convenient places."

"We know he's not," Lucius indicated. It was a game with Severus, sometimes. Almost like a cat with a string and all Lucius had to do was waggle the string a little, pull it this way or that, and Severus would gradually come forward with everything that was on his mind. Well, _almost_ everything.

"Of course he isn't," Severus snapped. "That isn't the point. The point is that with the Ministry putting their spy into Hogwarts’ halls--a spy that will break and dangerously if put under the right pressure--Potter is being placed into a very deadly trap."

Lucius tipped his head back, just a bit, as he thought over that cryptic piece of information. "The Ministry is laying a trap for their Saviour?"

Severus shook his head. "No. They're laying a trap for _Dumbledore_. Unfortunately, Potter is going to get caught in it instead."

Ah. Lucius hummed thoughtfully. "How?"

"Umbridge is teaching the children nothing and Potter has taken it upon himself to teach them proper Defensive Magic," Severus growled. "In secret."

Lucius fell silent and sifted through the gems of information Severus had offered. Interesting, all of that, he decided. "So Potter is Dumbledore's man, through and through, and Dumbledore is going to repay it by letting Potter get caught in the trap meant for the Headmaster?"

Severus stopped dead in his tracks and his hands tightened into fists. "It seems that way."

No wonder Severus was wound so tight. Like all men who grew up with real family, Severus protected those who fell under his wing (all of his students, make no mistake) and Harry Potter was no exception. In point of fact, because he was Lily's son, Potter was protected ever more. If Dumbledore had some end game in mind--and he would, naturally--and was willing to use Potter to see that it happened, Severus would be ready to hex anyone who looked at him funny. Lucius slowly smiled. "Well, Severus, then you know what you must do."

Severus raised a condescending eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You will simply have to see to it that Potter is not Dumbledore's man."

~~~

_May_

Lucius, almost imperceptibly, gripped the handle of his cane tighter, but he knew from the twitch in Severus' eye that the movement had been caught. They were alone for the moment, but only for a moment. Severus had delivered his information to the Dark Lord--as he had to do no matter that it went against his instincts to protect Potter--and was simply passing through the Dark Lord's headquarters. Lucius was waiting for his orders to get into the Ministry and find Potter and the Prophecy.

Severus' eye twitched again as he looked toward the Dark Lord's rooms and then he stepped closer to Lucius. Not too close--they could be accused of conspiring against the Dark Lord which neither of them could afford. "I told him that there is someone on this side I trust and that someone will help," Severus said, barely opening his lips.

Lucius frowned. "You haven't exposed me?"

Severus shook his head. "I have not. Despite your reasons, Potter would not believe me. However, the plan I have laid out would benefit if you could quietly reveal yourself to Potter."

"What game are you planning at, Severus?" Lucius hissed, eyes narrowing. "As you have told me repeatedly, the boy is hot headed and unable to keep his secrets to himself. No matter that he only tells his friends, he is watched very closely and I will not reveal myself to the entire world."

"Lucius!" the Dark Lord bellowed.

Severus' lips thinned. "Please, Lucius."

Lucius wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I shall consider it."

Severus nodded reluctantly and left the hallway. Lucius watched him go, thoughtful.

~~~

In the dark of the room, it was almost too easy to grab Potter from behind and separate him from his friends. The sounds of the battle trailed off as Lucius pulled Potter back and away. He cast a _Lumos_ and stepped back as Potter raised his wand. Despite Lucius' best efforts, Potter's mind was closed off; at least that part of Severus' plan, as Lucius knew it, had worked.

"I won't give you the Prophecy," Potter hissed. It glowed in his hand, an eerie blue.

"Smash it for all I care," Lucius retorted. "I doubt that there is anything there that would be helpful to the Dark Lord. As it happens, prophecies can be read in any way we choose and often to our detriment. If the Dark Lord did hear that prophecy, he would feel assured of his victory."

Potter's wand did not shake, but the Prophecy jumped. "If he thought he would win, maybe he would then leave himself vulnerable."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"He might think he doesn't have any weaknesses that would stop the Prophecy from coming true and leave some way for us to win," Potter reasoned.

Screams. Bellatrix laughed. More sounds of a battle, these adults against adults. Lucius sighed. "Much as I would love to have this philosophical debate with you, Mr Potter, we cannot linger here. The Dark Lord will be coming soon and we cannot be seen having an idle conversation."

Potter smirked. "Keeping up appearances?" He lowered his wand. "Snape told me that someone on your side was being helpful. I didn't think it would be you."

"There's a spy in our ranks?" Lucius hissed, almost mockingly. 

Potter snorted. "Don't. If you have pulled me back to hex me or bring me to the Dark Lord, we wouldn't be having this conversation at all. Nor would you have told me to smash the Prophecy."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully. "So you are paying attention to Severus' lessons. You would do well to remember them, Potter. He can teach you what you'll need to win this war. Now, we have to go. I would suggest you leave the Ministry for Hogwarts. Your friends will be perfectly safe--Severus alerted some of Dumbledore's people and they will, I have no doubt, take care of your friends."

When Potter looked behind him where the others had gone, Lucius growled. He pulled Potter in the opposite direction, straight through the department to the hallway. "Go, now," Lucius commanded.

Potter bit his lip. "What about you?"

Lucius chuckled. Severus had told him before how knightly Potter could be, but Lucius couldn't quite believe it even then. "I will be perfectly fine. Leave now." Potter looked back once more and then again at Lucius, curious and assessing. Lucius tilted his chin and willed himself to not betray anything that he hadn't already. Potter half smiled, as if he had found something he liked, and turned around.

Lucius shook his head as Potter ran for the exit. An interesting boy, to be sure.

~~~

_July_

"I don't feel safe here," Potter said as he looked around the entrance hall. He was a bit filthy and his clothes were...well. Lucius tried not to judge, but he did wonder why anyone would wear such articles. Even the Weasleys tend to have better taste.

"For the time being, you are safe here," Lucius promised as he entered from the formal sitting room. "My wife is in France with Draco, enjoying an extended summer holiday."

Potter's face was dangerously thoughtful, but Lucius didn't think anything of it. Especially as Potter chose to dress as he did. Severus clucked his tongue. "She can return at any moment, but there are plenty of rooms we can hide you in if she does return."

"And the elves will reveal nothing," Lucius added. "As I am Head of the House, any order I give them cannot be over ruled. Your presence here and why along with anything you say or either of us say will not be reported to her, or anyone."

Potter nodded. "Right." He looked at Severus. "Where am I actually supposed to be?"

Severus only looked smug. "You are, technically, unable to tell anyone where you are. I am the Secret Keeper of an unknown safe house. One that even Dumbledore doesn't know. There are a handful of us who are the Secret Keeper of such houses. One per person."

"A network of warrens that are unconnected and known only to a few," Potter mused aloud. "Huh. So I can be here and never tell anyone and not even Dumbledore will question why I don't."

Severus smiled. "Brilliant plan, I know."

Lucius clucked his tongue. "Pride goeth before a fall."

Severus rolled his eyes and Potter laughed. "So, where's my room?" His question had a promise in it, but Lucius quickly forgot it. 

~~~

Lucius handed Severus a glass with a fingerful of cognac and sat next to him with his own glass. "Would you mind explaining to me exactly why you arrived here with him in tow?"

Severus sipped the cognac. "I apologize. I truly do. You recall I told you that Dumbledore agreed to my plan to train Potter over the summer?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes. You were to take him to your own home. No matter that it has little in the way of actual room to train in--you really should invest in some wizard space, Severus, all those books."

"Never mind my books," Severus hissed. "Day before last, the Dark Lord sent Pettigrew into my service. He claimed it was because he had no further use for Pettigrew, but as Pettigrew knew too much, he couldn't be just sent away or killed."

"And what better place than with someone he fears," Lucius agreed. "Of course. Though it does put Dumbledore's plan into jeopardy."

"I did tell Dumbledore that I would take Potter to the safe house to train him. Except that it occurred to me that you would have not only more space, but also more books." Severus smirked. "I have finally managed to cultivate a love of reading in Potter and he has been devouring any book on Defensive Magic and Dark Arts I can send him."

Lucius swirled the cognac thoughtfully. "All in the name of defeating the Dark Lord?"

"Naturally. Though I also told him that it would help him prepare for his future career as an Auror." Severus looked like a satisfied cat.

"An Auror?" Lucius snorted. "Does he not yet realize how bad a choice that is for him? At the beck and call of people who will constantly vilify and hate him in turns?"

Severus shook his head. "No. I do hope that he will discover that there are other careers for him where he can use the knowledge we've taught him."

"I might have a book on such careers here," Lucius mused. "I'll have it left out for him to find."

"You might have to hand it to him. I've cured him of his habit of snooping when he shouldn't. And he knows to trust you. More than that, he knows that there are a lot of articles here that could be dangerous to touch," Severus offered sounding coy.

Lucius sat back, impressed. "My, my, Severus. You have been doing quite of a ground work with him. However did you manage it?"

"Very carefully," Severus said quietly. "I managed to reign in my own temper around him and properly teach him. As I would an apprentice."

"You didn't--"

Severus scoffed. "As if. I would rather he ask me for such an honor than offer it myself."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and sat forward. He studied Severus' profile for several long moments. "Severus, my friend, swear to me that you haven't come to care for the boy? He's young yet."

Severus turned away. "But old enough for physical pleasure." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "His shields are strong, but I know him well enough that I have found my way around them. He has an inkling of what he wants and it is enough for his fantasies to be vivid in his conscious mind."

"And you're tempted?"

"I might be."

Lucius laid out a future in his mind and made his mind up. He took Severus' glass and set it along with his own aside. Carefully, he pushed Severus onto his back and kissed him. "Let me distract you," he whispered.

Severus' eyes were full of lust as though they were begging, but he said nothing. Lucius combed his fingers through Severus' hair and kissed him again. 

~~~

Lucius sighed. “Again.” 

Potter growled, but recast the hex, sending it flying toward the mannequin. Lucius' eyes narrowed as he watched Potter cast the hex and thought over his previous sessions with him. What the boy needed was not lessons in tapping into his own magic or practicing the numerous spells, curses, and hexes that Lucius and Severus were teaching him. What he needed were lessons in grace and style.

Lucius tapped his cane on the floor. "Enough."

Potter let out a breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. "I'm casting it right and I'm hitting the target. Why aren't you happy?"

"Not now," Lucius said, waving away Potter's protests. "I have to speak with Severus and then I'll explain."

Potter narrowed his eyes and stomped out of the room. Lucius frowned. While Severus may have cooled the boy's hot-headed temper, the boy still did not have full control of it yet. Lucius left the room himself and went into the dungeons where Severus was doing research. Dumbledore might have been easily appeased by Severus' story that Potter was in a safe house, but the other side was not so easily assured.

They were lucky that it was well known that Potter was confined to his home during the summer months; a bit of blood and Illusion Magic provided the Dark Lord enough assurance that Potter was, as he knew it, still with relatives. For Severus' part, Pettigrew was confined to just a few rooms in Severus' home and told that Severus was researching a potion for the Dark Lord. A potion that needed the room and safety of Lucius' home. 

The lies were believed, but Lucius could feel how tightly wound the three of them were in the web. One wrong step and they would find themselves on the run. Or worse.

"I can feel you lurking out there," Severus called. "You may as well come in."

Lucius smiled and entered the room. There was no fooling Severus when one was lurking. His lover was bent over a potion, sans robe and with his shirt sleeves rolled up. His hair was tightly pulled back and greasy from the fumes. His face was pink from the heat and his shirt stuck to him where he sweating through. Nevertheless, Lucius wanted him, then and there. 

"Stop," Severus hissed. "I can feel your lecherous gaze on me and I will not have you distracting me. This is at a very crucial stage right now. Say what you must and then leave."

Lucius settled his hands on his cane and rocked forward. "I need your input on the boy's lessons."

"Not his master," Severus growled. "Ask him yourself."

"You may not be his master, but you are his primary teacher," Lucius argued. "Besides, it might interfere with your hopes for a future relationship with him."

"Being with you does anyway," Severus muttered. "Go. I'll be up in twenty minutes."

Lucius bowed his head. "Thank you."

He called for an elf as he walked to the study. Mim answered, drying her hands on a tattered tea towel. "Sir is calling?"

"Put together tea for two," he told her. "And bring me what the owls have delivered."

She twisted the towel. "Sir, one of the red ones came again. Just now. Do you want it in the fire?"

Lucius rubbed his temples. "Yes, please."

She bowed and left him. A moment later, his mail appeared on the side table to his right. Half of them were yet more letters demanding that he step up and admit that he was a Death Eater and to stop evading the law. Those were put in the fireplace to burn. 

There was a knock at the door and Potter leaned his head into the room. "Sorry. I was just curious. I heard what sounded like a Howler being set on fire."

Lucius nodded. The magic in some Howlers would carry and it would happen right then, wouldn't it? "Yes. More of the public accusing me of severe Dark Magic to avoid Azkaban."

Potter licked his lips. "Ah, might I ask, sir? How did you escape in the Ministry that night?"

Lucius smirked. "Taking a moment to speak with you gave me the minutes I needed to overhear the Aurors that were arriving to arrest the other Death Eaters. Before they found me, I left the Ministry to return home. A quick word with my wife and she provided my alibi." He waved Potter into the room. "Don't lurk in the doorway, please. You're welcome to come in, Potter."

Potter nodded meekly and yet was brave enough to sit in one of the chairs. "Your wife doesn't know, then? About your defection?"

Lucius shrugged. "She doesn't. I have no reason for her to know. At present, only Severus and yourself know. I feel it is better that way."

"But what about after?" Potter pressed. "I mean, if we win, I doubt that my testimony would be enough to save you."

Lucius waved the protest away. "I am not seeking to save myself from Azkaban. It would a lovely verdict, but that is not why I am doing this." He held up a hand to stop Potter's next question. "And as for the why, that is a private reason."

"All right, that's fair," Potter agreed. "I just worry. What good does it for you to spy for us when in the end, you might wind up paying the price of keeping your cover?"

Lucius studied the boy. He had his moments, there was no doubt. Lucius sat back in his seat. "You are too young to know this entirely--I won't tell you that what has happened to you means nothing, but as you age, your past will haunt you. Laws, court rooms, jails; these are constructs of society so that man can keep order in a chaotic universe. Yet even without these, a man will find himself haunted by his past. He will remember what he has done and it won't leave him alone. He will not feel as though he has done enough to pay for it.

"No, while I may go to jail, it makes no difference. If I don't, I will have payment to give in some form. And if I am sentenced as I suspect I will and you think I may, it will only be a physical place where I will relive what I did. Dementors or not."

Potter was silent, clearly thinking that over in his mind. "You're not doing this for yourself then. It's for someone else. Draco?"

Lucius shook his head. "For all that I love Draco and Narcissa, it is not for them I do this. I lost them I think a long time ago. It will take more than a few bumps in the road for them to turn from their path. Please, Potter, no more."

"Sorry." Potter licked his lips and stood. "I'm going to...I was just on my way to the garden when I heard the Howler."

"You like the gardens?" Lucius asked, curious.

Potter nodded. "Yeah. They're soothing. Especially after the lessons."

And lucky he felt reenergized after visiting the gardens. Lucius smiled. "Go, but don't forget the time. I don't like having to send a house-elf to get you inside for dinner."

Potter blushed. "I'll try. Thanks." He nodded his head and left, skittish. Interesting.

Moments later, the house-elf delivered the tea tray and Severus thundered in. "What did you do?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows, confused, and poured the tea. "Sorry?"

Severus growled. "What did you say to him? I met him as he was leaving the house for the grounds--he was anxious and his thoughts were scattered."

Lucius frowned and mentally stored that away for later consideration. Things were too precarious at present for Severus to be mentally linking his mind with Potter's and when Severus casually offered up information that leaned toward such a connection...Lucius would make sure the issue was addressed. For now, he continued being confused. "I only spoke with him about how I managed to escape arrest by the Aurors in May."

Severus' hands clenched and unclenched. "And your lesson with him?"

"Ordinary," Lucius told him. "Why the questions?"

Severus' eyes slid out of focus. "It just seems as though he...his thoughts after speaking with you lately have been the same as they are when he's with me."

"He's at a certain age, Severus, and while I don't doubt that he feels _something_ for you, I wouldn't wonder that he would think of me." Lucius pointed to the chair across from his own and held out a cup and saucer. "And he's here with us both, no one else. Not a lot of choices, are there?"

Severus' shoulders sagged and he sat. "Perhaps. I just worry. Trouble enough that he began lusting after me, but to lust after you?"

"We're in enough trouble," Lucius said quickly. "I won't encourage him and will firmly tell him no if he should ever approach me."

"And yet you told me downstairs that you have a suggestion that could jeopardize my future with him," Severus reminded him.

Lucius chuckled. "You want a future with him?"

Severus coloured. "That's neither here nor there, Lucius! What did you want to discuss?"

"Temper," Lucius cautioned. "Dancing lessons."

"Dancing?" Severus set his cup down. "What does that--"

"Grace, Severus. Elegance. I'm talking specifically ballroom dancing--the kind that requires the person to flow and float."

Severus frowned. "How would that help?"

"He rushes his magic, pushes it. If he wants to be competent enough to battle the Dark Lord, he can't have all the impetuousness of a brash teenager when he's using his magic. He needs to learn how to move with grace, elegance, and style. The dancing would teach his muscles how to and that will help him when he's casting."

Severus taped his fingers restlessly on the arm of the chair. "It would, but as you said--"

Lucius nodded. "Exactly. Close contact with another person, especially one that he might want physically..."

Severus' hands clenched as his face clouded over in thought. It was a risk and one that they may not be able to fully cover. Certainly, it was not one that they had planned for. "You feel sure this is the only way?"

Lucius nodded. "Brashness will only lead to overexertion and exhaustion. Which will lead to failure and disaster."

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. "Then we'll set aside time for that."

Lucius sighed and leaned forward to cup Severus' cheek. "Be your charming self when you both return to school and I've no doubt you will regain his affections."

~~~

_September_

"Harry!"

Harry turned from the window to look at Hermione. Her face was pinched tight as her eyes studied him. Harry shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she could see every thought that had been crossing his mind that summer.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked quietly. She looked at the door which, though was securely locked, was not proof against eavesdroppers. "I can't believe Dumbledore would actually send you to Snape's after..." She trailed off, clearly not wanting to mention Sirius.

Harry felt a lurch of unease in his stomach; for all that he did miss Sirius and was mourning him, he hadn't spared much thought for him. His mind had been occupied with his training and thoughts of Snape and Malfoy (the elder). His nights had been spent between memories and nightmares of Sirius and dreams of a completely different nature.

No wonder he felt exhausted.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Snape didn't...I mean, he didn't torment you too much, did he?"

Harry shook his head. He had suspected that Snape would say _something_ , but aside from a few insinuations that Snape seemed unable to stop, there had been little mention of Sirius. Harry wondered if that was because of Malfoy or something else.

She sighed. "Well, that's something at least. How was it anyway, being with Snape?"

Harry didn't want to talk about his summer. Normally, he knew, he would be bursting forth with stories about how bad a teacher Snape was or how disgustingly rich the Malfoys were and how they flaunted it. (Not that he could, exactly, tell them that. Everyone thought he had been at Snape's house or a safehouse.) But he found himself not wanting to talk about it. And it would be difficult to talk about it without mentioning Malfoy.

"Oh, leave off it," Ron groused. "I would rather not think about Snape at all until we get to school."

Hermione huffed and off they went into an argument. Harry sighed and sat back in his seat, his mind wandering over not just his training, but Snape and Malfoy. They'd both been different men than he knew them; in the month Harry had spent with them, they had been quiet, introspective. They were also, he suspected, having sex.

And hadn't that been...eye-opening?

Harry knew he had been developing a crush on Snape, but then, during his training (and then later the dancing) he had developed...he wasn't sure what, but it felt much the same as a crush did. It was awkward to think of Snape in that way, but then Malfoy? And to know they were probably having sex with each other?

The door to the compartment opened and Ginny looked in. "Room for another in here? Williams won't leave me alone."

Ron moved over, closer to Harry, but Hermione pulled him to the other side of the space. Ginny brightened and sat next to Harry. "Thanks!" She turned to Harry. "How was your summer, Harry?"

Harry swallowed hard.

~~~

_Christmas Hols_

Severus' brandy glass shattered against the wall and Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Severus?" They had been having a quiet conversation about Potter's training, but when the topic began winding down, Lucius had delicately inquired about Severus' personal relationship with the boy--such as it was--the glass had gone flying.

Severus, eyes closed, shook his head. "I forget, Lucius, how much James flirted. In front of Lily no less."

Interesting. "I thought we were past the days of imagining the boy in the image of his father."

Severus took a deep breath. "It is hard not to when it happens again."

Lucius frowned. "What has he done?" Surely the boy wouldn't use another student to taunt Severus. Lucius knew the younger Potter was better than that. Perhaps Severus was confused?

"I watched him, with the youngest Weasley," Severus muttered. "Flirting. Exactly as it happens in my nightmarish memories of James and Lily."

Lucius tapped his finger against his own glass. "He's a teenager, Severus. They're curious about themselves and if someone pretty flirts, what harm is it if they flirt back?"

Severus growled. "Do not remind me of my physical shortcomings, Lucius! Bad enough that his focus is not upon the female form, it is someone who is prettier!"

"Prettier?" Lucius chuckled. "Beloved, listen to me. Potter is sixteen years old. He is at that age when he starts wondering, about himself and others. But listen, this is a problem that can be easily solved if you wish to change it."

Severus turned his head only enough to glare at Lucius with one eye. "By becoming a lecherous teacher who preys upon his students?"

"That I would not condone and I would most certainly have to bring it to the attention of the board," Lucius tutted. "I would recommend only reminding Potter that he could have more than a teenage fumble. He could have a wizard who knows how to seduce and use magic in bed, a wizard that could give him more than he ever dreamed."

"I swore I wouldn't touch him," Severus started.

"Until he asked," Lucius finished with a moue of distaste. "I remember. But you're a clever wizard. Surely even you can seduce a teenager without once implying you would be having sex? Set it up very carefully and you will have him begging to take him."

Severus took a deep breath and lost himself in his thoughts for some moments. Lucius waited patiently.

"And what about you?" Severus asked. "I cannot continue to have sex with you if I plan to have him as well."

Lucius waved away his worry. "Don't worry about me. I have no shortage of willing partners."

"It would be unethical."

"He's sixteen. Furthermore, I suspect that soon such issues will matter not. If you are careful, not even the Dark Lord will know of it and Potter will be off saving the day. Doing as we planned him to do. More than Dumbledore managed. If you have him in your bed and the plan goes well, what do ethics matter concerning just one boy?"

"You want him," Severus stated, turning finally to look at Lucius. "You want me to seduce him not only to my bed, but our bed."

Lucius shrugged, as if it didn't matter to him. In truth, the idea that he could have not only Severus, but Potter as well...it was an idea that he hungered for. "I'll not get in your way. Keep him to yourself if you wish. I shall hold no grudges."

"I know you, Lucius. You will harbor that grudge until you die."

"So bring him to us," Lucius challenged. "When he left here this summer, he wanted us both. I suspect it wouldn't be difficult."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "So he's our man, not mine? Ours?"

Lucius smirked. “Through and through.” 

~~~

_Summer_

Potter--Harry--looked a mess. His eyes were red rimmed and his clothes rumpled. In his hand was a small suitcase. He was due at the Burrow in a few days’ times, but had requested that Severus find them time alone before he began Dumbledore's hunt for the Horcruxes. Lucius wondered at the reason, unsure of what Harry would want with a few days away from his friends.

Severus, of course, had been of no help beyond muttering "part of your plan". Lucius failed to understand how spending a few days with a young man who had just lost yet another parental figure was part of his plan.

They were, at present, holed up in Severus' home. Pettigrew was currently at Grimmauld Place, keeping an eye on it. A binding spell kept him there until he was to report to the Dark Lord that one of the Order--or Dumbledore's men--arrived.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked Severus, eyes dark. "Surely Voldemort has a plan for you."

"I am to be instated as the Headmaster," Severus sneered. "In an effort to control the students and see to it that the Dark Lord's followers will be able to do what they are ordered to inside the school."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "He's going to set the Death Eaters loose in the school?"

Severus nodded. Harry swore. Lucius clucked his tongue. "I am positive some brave uprising will come about. I wouldn't worry too much. And I'm sure that Severus will do what he can to keep the students from too much harm."

Severus sniffed. "Whatever happens is not your concern, Harry. You must focus on the Horcruxes."

Harry nodded sadly. "I know. I will."

Quiet fell, but it felt comfortable. In fact, it seemed too comfortable with a third. Harry was looking at Severus with intent and Severus had relaxed, meaning he was open to more intimate conversation. Lucius suddenly felt unnecessary and angry at Severus. He cleared his throat. "May I inquire about why I am here? There is a plan and it seems I need not contribute anything."

Harry bit his lip, blushing furiously, and Severus smirked. "Well, Harry? You were the only who called us together."

Harry swallowed hard. "I wanted time with you both before we separate. I suspect that at the end of this, it’s highly likely that at least one of us won’t survive. If any of us actually do.” 

Lucius glanced at Severus who looked like a contented cat. Lucius lifted his chin with a soft, dangerous smile. "Time with us both?” He raised his eyebrow. “And how exactly would you like that time spent?"

Harry looked between Lucius and Severus several times before crossing the room to Lucius. "As adults. In bed."

"Quite forward, isn't he?" Severus purred quietly. He was watching Harry and Lucius, eyes dark with desire.

"Have to be," Harry muttered as he slowly reached up to play with the lapels of Lucius' jacket. "Neither of you would ever touch me unless I asked. I know that."

Lucius put his hand on Harry's hip. "And you want us to touch you."

Harry rocked up onto the balls of his feet and licked Lucius' lip. "Touch me. Kiss me. Suck me. _Fuck me_."

Lucius glanced over at Severus. "Both of us."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. "Please."

Severus stood quickly and quietly, crowding Harry between them. His hand settled over Lucius, on Harry's hip, and the other settled on Lucius' own hip. "I’m sure that can be arranged."

~~~

_Months Later_

Lucius glowered at the man in front of him. "And I have told you that I ask for and need nothing. I knew exactly how this war would end and I will not have your reputation ruined because you stood up for me."

Harry's fists clenched and his eyes darkened. "I don't care. I can easily retire from public life and have no need to get a job. I've enough money from my inheritance for several lifetimes. I'll sacrifice it to keep you with us."

Lucius' face softened and he looked over at Severus. Severus who was making a slow progress in healing; his throat was covered with a pristine bandage, but under it, the bite remained open and venomous. Dark circles lay under Severus' eyes and he was paler than usual. The healing was exacting quite a price.

"Focus your efforts on saving Severus, Harry," Lucius told him. "He needs you more."

"I've already gotten him exonerated," Harry rushed out. "And he's healing."

Lucius stood, fed up with this dance. "If you save me, I will make you regret it. Now, I bid you both goodbye. Have a good life, Harry. Share it with Severus--he needs all of your care and attention. His life has been hard enough."

Neither of them, however, would accept his goodbye affections. Severus was hard with anger at Lucius' parting words and Harry...well. Lucius took a deep breath and tapped his cane on the floor. "I wish the both of you the best of luck."

With a heavy heart, he left them. He _didn't_ need anyone--least of all Potter--to save him. Lucius had done what he had, first in foolishness and then in regret and redemption. He would be found wanting when he died, but at least he had done something to pay for his sins. Little though his efforts were for what he had done.

He would, however, miss them both dearly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Auror Kingsley stopped him just Lucius was about to leave St. Mungo's.

"Here to arrest me?" Lucius asked. "Quite a nice picture, doing it in a public space where everyone will see the Ministry doing what's right."

Kingsley pursed his lips. "Actually, I'm here to deliver a missive. I'm sure you'll understand why the Minister wished that I would see that this is hand-delivered. After all, Harry Potter has become quite the celebrity."

Lucius grabbed the scroll from Kingsley hand, almost ripping it. "That idiot." Inside was not only a lightened sentence--and how had he gotten that when there hadn't even been a trial--but promises of an Order of Merlin, Third Class to be delivered later in the week.

Kingsley folded his arms. "That idiot, as you say, saved you from serving a sentence in Azkaban. You will note, however, the house arrest for a year. A team is already at the Manor putting the necessary wards in place."

Lucius shook his head. "If you'll excuse me."

Oh, that boy would pay.

~~~

"He can't go anywhere else!" Harry's voice rang out from the Blue Room. "I don't care that he said he would make me regret it--what's done is done. I couldn't let him go and I refuse to leave him alone."

Lucius tipped his head back, listening carefully. He fingered his cane, his wand, as he ran through the approved spells. Surely he could use one of them to make Harry properly feel his wrath. Severus' retorting words were quiet, but his tone carried. He was worried about Harry.

With a smirk, Lucius entered the room. "I can't believe you would dare to come here, Mr. Potter."

Harry narrowed his eyes. " _'Mr. Potter?'_ "

Lucius hummed thoughtfully. "I had made it clear that we are nothing more than passing acquaintances the last time we spoke. I am confused why you have chosen to visit when I have threatened you."

Harry waved that away and crossed the room. Lucius glanced at Severus who looked resigned and tired. What was the boy thinking, coming out here when surely Severus would follow? Severus should have been at home, resting!

Harry's green eyes were blazing and his face tight. "We are more than that. The three of us, together. I made it clear the last time I wanted us together, after the war. And you agreed."

Lucius chuckled. "I lied. I would've agreed to anything to ensure you won the war. And you can’t trust anything I say when I’m coming inside you."

Harry shook his head. "No. I know when you lie, Lucius. I've seen it, I've heard it. When you said you wanted it too, you weren't lying."

Lucius had a moment where he wasn't looking at Harry Potter, eighteen years old and an accomplished wizard. He was instead looking at a boy, no older than his own, tricking Lucius into freeing his elf. But that boy didn't have the practical, physical knowledge that his older self did. And this man could have very well broke Lucius down.

"Why are you fighting him?" Severus asked quietly. He barked at Harry when the other began speaking over him. "Lucius, you know him, as well as I do. He wants you--I want you. With us. Harry's reputation is gone, as you predicted, because he used his publicity to free the men he loves. You said I've had little of that in my life. I know the same could be said of you. And if I deserve it, then so do you.

"And even if you don't deserve it, well. Will you actually refuse one of the most powerful wizards in the world?"

Harry flushed furiously at Severus' words. Lucius pursed his lips and looked between them. The men who loved him. The men he...loved. Still loved.

"We want you," Severus said quietly. "And we'll have you. This is only a formality."

Harry blushed darker at the implication, but nodded. "Please, Lucius."

Lucius took a deep breath.

~~~

_Epilogue_

"He can commit social suicide and spend his good publicity coin without a second thought," Lucius hissed. "But he cannot be on time to his own wedding?"

Severus sighed, completely at ease. "He'll be on time. The ceremony does not start for fifteen minutes."

"Late," Lucius insisted. "I know how big those gardens are and how often he wanders through there. He will be--"

"On time?" Harry chuckled as he entered the room from the patio. Lucius glared at him. Harry smirked and held out some flowers. "I had to get something."

"I wonder sometimes whether you are a wizard or a witch," Severus muttered as he stood still while Harry fixed a spray of the flowers to his lapel.

"Hush," Harry told him, rocking forward on his toes to kiss Severus' cheek. He would never be as tall as either Lucius or Severus, but none of them minded. In fact, it made things so much easier. After all, Lucius could easily wrap Harry's hands and wrap the cloth on a hook and still fuck the boy blind.

Lucius studied the flowers that were soon attached to his own lapel. "Interesting. Why these? And where did they come from?"

Harry winked. "I'll tell you later what they mean. And I got them from the garden--don't you know what's out there?"

Lucius shrugged. "It's never mattered much to me what grows there. So long as it isn't anything illegal or likely to harm an important guest, it is free to grow."

Harry shook his head and handed the last flowers to Lucius, with the silent question to affix it to Harry's lapel. Lucius obliged him, but not without stealing a kiss. Harry smiled and took a deep breath. "Now, are we getting married or not?"

"Must we?" Lucius asked as they walked to the official waiting for them (reluctantly, but no one would refuse Harry the right to marry whom he wanted no matter how much he was not wanted by society).

"Were you not the person worried about Harry being late?" Severus asked, though really pointedly telling Lucius that he was fooling no one.

Lucius cleared his throat and said nothing more. Harry slid his arms through both of theirs, clearly happy. He swore that he was happy with both his older, reformed lovers, and Lucius hoped that the day would never come when Harry thought otherwise. 

After all, if Harry hadn't left after suffering months of Severus' acerbic tongue (in an effort to get Harry into a brighter, proper future), Lucius wouldn't think twice of reminding Harry what he was missing.

Because maybe, just maybe, Harry was the gift. _His_ gift for his efforts at the end of the war. 

And Lucius would not let such a rare gift go.

Fin


End file.
